Talk:Boom Boom Pow/@comment-3164595-20110609155156/@comment-3164595-20110609233121
the lyrics have literally NOTHING to do with drew getting shot. let's see: Gotta get-get, gotta get-get Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, now Boom boom boom, now Boom boom pow Boom boom Yo, I got that hit that beat the block You can get that bass overload I got the that rock and roll That future flow That digital spit Next level visual shit I got that boom boom pow How the beat bang, boom boom pow I like that boom boom pow Them chickens jackin' my style They try copy my swagger I'm on that next shit now I'm so 3008 You so 2000 and late I got that boom, boom, boom That future boom, boom, boom Let me get it now Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, now Boom boom boom, now Boom boom pow Boom boom pow I'm on the supersonic boom Y'all hear the spaceship zoom When, when I step inside the room Them girls go ape-shit, uh Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit That low-fi stupid 8 bit I'm on that HD flat This beat go boom boom bap I'm a beast when you turn me on Into the future cybertron Harder, faster, better, stronger From: http://www.elyrics.net/read/b/black-eyed-peas-lyrics/boom-boom-pow-lyrics.html - Sexy ladies extra longer 'Cause we got the beat that bounce We got the beat that pound We got the beat that 808 That the boom, boom in your town People in the place If you wanna get down Put your hands in the air Will.i.am drop the beat now Yup, yup I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup Here we go, here we go, satellite radio Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom Shittin' on y'all you with the This beat be bumpin', bumpin' This beat go boom, boom Let the beat rock Let the beat rock Let the beat rock This beat be bumpin', bumpin' This beat go boom, boom I like that boom boom pow Them chickens jackin' my style They try copy my swagger I'm on that next shit now I'm so 3008 You so 2000 and late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, gotta get-get Boom boom boom, now Boom boom boom, now Boom boom pow Boom boom pow Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock) Let the beat rock (Let the beat) Let the beat (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock) i don't know about you, but it's obvious the BEP aren't even saying anything about getting shot. so yeah. FAIL.